


Little Girl Teal

by Stridizzle_JPG



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I swear this won't be sadstuck, Petstuck, i think I should put that in the tags, i thought of this last night and started working on it, past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stridizzle_JPG/pseuds/Stridizzle_JPG
Summary: Roxy was having a normal day. Rainstorms and slight flooding, but that's mostly it. Then- with a knock on her door- she got a wonderful, albeit messy, surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Point of view is always Roxy unless stated otherwise. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title, I don't know. It's a pun on Little Boy Blue because why not.  
> This is Petstuck and the only thing that should be sad is later on. Roxy is not going to be drinking, thank you very much.

It was a normal day for mid-fall. Leaves crunching beneath your feet and the clouds bunching up, turning from white to gray, signaling a storm was approaching. You were picking up your pace, slowly inching toward your neighborhood. Too bad you didn't have a car.

You pull out your keys as it starts to rain. You walk inside your house, the air filled with the smell of coffee and cat food. You like that smell, and you've grown accustomed to it.

Later that evening, while watching some shitty news no one cares about and flipping through TV channels, you hear a faint noise. A _knock_ on your door. You set down your room-temperature burrito that you call dinner and go to open it up.

The rain is pouring down hard. The road was slightly flooded, your brain fist-bumping itself because you wouldn't have to work tomorrow. Or, most likely, the next day.

You looked around, then finally down. Staring back at you was a small troll girl.

She was only up to your knee, she'd probably a toddler, if she was human. Her eyes were teal and small. Her skin was a pale gray, now stained with light-blue tears. Her hair was short and black, barley reaching down to her shoulders. You kneeled down.

She looked so helpless. Who could do something like this to such a small, defenseless troll?

The rain had gotten rid of the half-hour you spent this morning on your hair trying to make it decent, now it was all frizzy.

"Where's your owner?" you said to her.

She stood in silence.

She wasn't going to get any dryer, you thought.

"C'mere, let's get ya inside," you said, slowly pulling her inside. Damn do you wish you had a front porch.

You brought her in, found a towel and let her sit on the couch. You went to make some hot chocolate, added a few extra marshmallows for her and yourself and sat down with her.

You hand her a cup. She stares at you as if cups are a new concept, like she's never seen one in existence.

She grabs it out of your hand as soon as she smells it.

"So, what's your name?" you sound as sincere as you can be, hoping not to scare the poor creature.

"Tehzzi Pyohpe," she says in between sips.

"Man you sure are guzzlin' down that shit. So, Tehzee? Say that again?" you inch a bit closer to the small troll.

"Terrrrezi," she says, emphasis on the 'r'.

"Okay Terezi, I'm Roxy. Roxy Lalonde," you smile a bit, hoping it'll calm her down.

"Wock-zy? Rrrrrock-zee. Rockzy!" she giggles. It's about the cutest thing you could ever imagine.

"Heh, close enough. So, Terezi, where you from? Why were ya knocking on my door specifically, I mean?"

"Fwom? Fwom lady. I owned by lady, she moved away..." She frowned, but then was back to her story.

"She leff me here, but no one would help me, they alraey have trwolls. You nice lady," Then she was smiling again.

Then, out of no where, a cat.

Terezi jumped, almost spilling her hot chocolate. She, didn't, gladly.  
She curled up against you.

"Oh, she's fine. That's just Sasha, one of my cats. Sasha, meet Terezi," you said, petting her hair gently.

"Cat?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cat," you say with a smile.

She laughed.  
Holy shit, you need to tell Jane about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Roxy gets used to having a Troll, Terrzi makes herself at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pesterlogs, I tried to fix it from plain text to looking like the normal Homestuck pesterlogs but it wouldn't stay.

You need to tell Jane about this. 

\---tipsyGnostalgic [TG] started bothering gustyGumshoe [GG]---

TG: jane  
TG: jannnnne  
TG: janeyyyy  
GG: Yes, Roxy? I'm in the middle of something here!  
TG: guess what  
TG: the coolest thing happened  
TG: besides the fact that I don't have ta work tomorrow   
GG: What could it possibly be now?  
TG: go on video chat   
GG: Can't you just tell me on here?  
TG: nah itll be cooler  
GG: Alright.

\---tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gustyGumshoe [GG]---

You open up Video Chat and sign on. Soon, Jane's little bubble popping up signals that she's online. You click her name and bring your new friend over, so she's out of the camera angle but still in your lap. 

"Alright, I'm here, what do you need?" You can see that Jane is already in her pajamas, the blue ones with a little cupcake on the shirt. She looks childish in them. 

You lift up little Terezi a bit and look at Jane through the screen, beaming. 

"This is Terezi."

"Pywope!" Terezi coos. 

Jane covers her mouth with her hands and squeals. 

"Roxy! Where'd you find her?" Jane scooted closer to her computer, exited and outgoing as usual, but with a pinch of 'aww, how cute'. 

"She just turned up knockin' on my door, and now I guess she's my little buddy. Her tears are real I guess? And she's really excited and really seems to like my red coat."

In all the commotion of telling Jane about Terezi, you finally noticed she wandered off to stare and play with the red coat hanging from the door to your closet, which you forgot to close after getting Terezi's towel. 

"Wow, this is amazing! How old do you think she is?" Jane asked in wonder, picking up her laptop and setting it on her bed in front of her. 

"Uh...hm...trolls age differently right? I'm guessing two years old since she can't really talk normally, but she can talk a bit. I'll ask her." Troll ages always confused you. 

"Hm, possibly. Oh! Sorry Rox, I have to go! Jake is pestering me. I'll text you tomorrow!" She says, checking the time. 

"A'ight, good night Jane!" You say. As you drag your mouse over the red 'end call button' you smile and wave. You close your laptop after its done shutting down and look over at Terezi, who is staring out the door at the pouring rain. 

"Where she go?" She says quietly, obviously referring to Jane. 

"She had to talk with Mr. Jakey. So, whatchya wanna do?" You sit down cross-legged on the pink rug and motion for her to come over. 

She waddles close to you and plops down in front of you. 

"What can I do?"

"Anythin' ya want, bud. But nothing that involves knives," you say as you giggle. 

She points at the fridge. 

"Alright, Terezi, whatchya wanna eat?" You look through the contents of your fridge. Left-over meatloaf (which reminded you of the half-eaten burrito on your living room table), a water pitcher, some Pepsi, barbecue sauce and some other junk. You also need to go grocery shopping. 

Terezi digs through it all and questions almost everything, until she reaches the back wall. 

"Ah, shit, forgot that one," you say as you take the bottle of wine from her small hands. 

"What wrong with it?" She cocked her eyebrow again. Man is that so adorable. 

"Oh...well it's like candy. Except in the form of liquid. Drink too much of it and it'll kill ya," you try and sound stern but nice, so she gets the memo and doesn't end up like you four months ago. You spill the remaining contents into the sink and toss the bottle in the recycling.

You don't really know how to feel about it. It relieves some sort of weight from your shoulders, but at the same time makes you feel...disappointed in yourself. Still. 

You forget about that, you have a small troll to deal with and you aren't going to deal with this strange feeling right now. 

Speaking of which, Terezi pulls at your skirt. 

"It smells funny. Why drirnk that shtuff?" 

She needs to work on her whole speaking thing.

"Uh...I'd rather not talk 'bout that. Come on, what'd ya pick?" You look down at her hands. 

Guess she doesn't mind left-overs. 

You both sit at the couch and watch some cartoons. She's obviously still thinking about the wine she found, why you dumped it out, and why you drank in the first place. You still feel strange, but you ignore it. 

She pokes you again. 

"Tell me?" She's interested, shit. 

You breathe in and start to explain. 

"My mom left me. Since she never got married I never had someone to look after me, and at thirteen I discovered my mom's liquor cabinet, and I started drinkin'. I guess I became an alcoholic? That was shitty. Like I said. Too much can kill ya, and I'm glad I stopped when I had the chance to not, well, die. I forgot that one bottle of wine in the fridge in my panic to get rid of it and never have to think about it," I explained, throat closing up and heart pounding. 

You didn't enjoy the past, and you didn't enjoy talking about it. 

"Well, your here now? Why you so sad bout it?" She lay on the couch and yawned.

"It's....not what I wish could have happened, 'kay? Let's not talk about it. Please?" You can feel yourself almost tearing up at the thought. No. It's done, gone, and thrown out the window. You are not Roxy the Drunk Girl anymore. You are Roxy the Girl Caring For a New Troll Named Terezi. 

"Can I tell ya a secret?" You try and change the subject. She beams up and nods. 

"I have cake in room. Want some?"

She almost exploded. 

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. 

You both finished the cake, then with some effort, converted your guest bedroom into a room for little Terezi. 

She loved it. 

"For me?" She stared up with a smile. 

"A 'course! It's all yours gal. Just don't wreck the place, I may need it. "

"Yay!" She screamed as she jumped on the bed. You said your good nights, plugged in a night-light and flicked on the switch. You turned on the ceiling fan and turned off the light. 

You brushed your own teeth, reminding yourself to get another one while you shop the next day, got in your pajamas and went to bed. You checked the clock, 10:30, and reminded yourself to also set a bed time for a toddler. 

Four hours later, she woke you up but calling your name. 

"R-Rockzy! R-Rockzy! R-Rockzy!" She screamed. 

You bolted up, still half asleep, and ran to her room, groggy and hazy. Almost like when you were drunk. 

"Huh? Whadchyah want Tezi?" Now you sound like a child. 

"Rockzy I'm scered!" She said, huddling up and shivering. 

"Ah...Terezi itssss two A.M.....what happenened?" You didn't get much sleep last night or even the night before, so you aren't surprised that you sound like you chugged a gallon full of vodka. 

"Whas your voice?" Mental note; she is really curious. 

"Oh, haven't slept in a whiiiile, it's fine," you wave your hand and dismiss the thought. You yawn, and Terezi looks worried. You reassure her by patting her head gently. 

"Oh..." By now she's not scared anymore. 

"Why don't you sleep with me toniight?" You ask her with your eyes half closed.

"Okay!" She said, obviously expecting that from the start. 

You brought her in your room and slept with her the rest of the night. Damn, you'll need some coffee tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy learns some things about troll care and Terezi learns the wonders of the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it kinda sucks, I've got a better next chapter planned.

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock.   
And holy shit did you want to throw it into a fire.   
A very large fire. 

You look to your side, seeing that Terezi is still sleeping next to you. You decide not to wake her, what with it being 7:00 and her being just a young troll. You slowly get out of bed and grab your laptop, opening and closing the door gently. 

You sat down on your couch, first checking outside to see if you have to work. 

 

Definitely not  
That rain isn't going to stop any time soon, and you can't walk in that hard of a storm to the coffee shop.

You open up your laptop, sign on and go to Google. 

What type of food do trolls like to eat? 

That was your first question.   
A few good articles and websites came up, and you read through a lot of them. 

Tips For Caring For Your Troll was one of the good ones. It listed the basic needs for your new gal pal; a "pile" of sorts to sleep in, food of course, water and other basic needs. You bookmark the page and start searching for other things. 

 

What food do trolls eat?

A few helpful sites came up saying mostly the same things, like how they eat almost anything (so be careful). 

You close your laptop and make some coffee. 

Around ten minutes later, Terezi wakes up. 

"Morning, Terezi!" You cheerfully say as you take a sip of your coffee. 

"Ga moorning Rockzy!" She exclaims, still putting emphasis on the 'ck'. 

"Have any neat dreams? Do trolls have dreams?" You say that last part to yourself. 

"No," she says with the most adorable smile. 

"I'm gonna get some shit to eat and clothes for ya. You want to come after you eat some breakfast?" 

She nods. 

It takes you a while to clean up the inevitable mess she makes, but you figure it out some how. 

The outfit she was wearing looked decent enough. You both got jackets and umbrellas and walked to the mall, which was surprisingly close. You got a shopping cart and headed to get some food first. Terezi kept bothering you about random things, like why the freezer isle was so cold and why so many people were walking around. Finally, you brought her to the 'Kids Clothes' isle and let her pick out a few outfits. 

Currently, she was wearing a small black t-shirt with a teal Libra symbol. She had slightly dirty jeans and sneakers, which were also worn out and dirty. 

Twenty minutes later and she has picked five shirts, three pairs of shorts, four pairs of jeans and three pairs of shoes. You headed to check-out, got on your rain coat and wished you had a car. 

It was pouring down rain. 

You got back home and set everything down. 

"Damn, that's some rain," you giggled a bit and saw Terezi giggle too. 

"I hungry!" Terezi half-screamed. 

"Woah dude, calm down. I'll getchya some food. What do you want?" You walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. 

"Sahda? Sahhhhhhda....sohda," she said with the weirdest expression. 

"Aw, okay. What kind? We got grape, orange and cherry, all in Faygo,"

"Gwape!" She exclaimed. 

You grab a grape and an orange soda, then some actual food and sit at the table. 

Then you hear your phone ring. You get up, grab it and walk into the living room, still keeping watch of Terezi. 

You look at your caller ID. It's Jake. 

"Hey Jake, whatchya want?"

"Hello Ms. Lalonde! Sorry to bother you at what appears to be dinner time but I heard you got yourself a little troll!" He sounded as happy as he was when he found out you were moving closer to him. 

"Well is you wanna know 'bout Terezi then you can come over and see her for yourself sometime," you say in a happy tone.

"Oh, why thank you! I was actually planning to get out of the house this weekend, what about tomorrow night?"

"A'ight, I'll see ya then! Gotta blast, Terezi got soda on the floor.....and she's stepping in it. Well, okay, bye!" You say hanging up the phone and grabbing a lot paper towels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Roxy bond some more as the inevitable doom of adult responsibilities comes back to force Roxy into working.

"Terezi, how the fuck did you manage to get Faygo on the walls?" You ask her, cleaning the sticky purple drink from your floor.

"I doonnnoooo," she said with a sly smile.

"Okay, I think that's most of it. Try to get the rest in your mouth hole this time, 'kay?"

She says nothing, and you realize that she's already finished with the soda.

"Damn, that was fast. Okay. Let's get you into your pajamas and shit," you say as you scoop her out of the chair and bring her to the guest room. She picks out something to wear to bed, and while she's changing, you go to grab your phone.

And all of the sudden, you get another call.

It's from Dirk.

"Hey Dirky, what's up?"

"Hey Roxy. How are things?"

"Aight, some shit is up. You don't just say 'how are things'. You're usually callin' up people saying things like 'don't do that' or 'new robot' or some shit about work. What are you up too?"

"Well, you caught me there. I was going to ask about Terezi, your new troll," he says with a sigh.

"Whatchya want to know about her? I mean besides where I got her. She knocked on my door and BOOSH I gots me a troll," you say, walking back to find Terezi.

"Well, what does she usually do? Anything specific she likes? What's her blood color? Shit like that."

"Well, she likes licking red shit like my old crayons, splashing soda on the floor and convincing me to talk about things. Her blood color seems to be this teal kind of color I guess?" You smiled, walking in to see Terezi wearing dragon footie-pajamas.

"And she likes dragons," you added.

"Hm. Okay, thanks. I might come with Jake tomorrow night and see her, so be prepared."

"Why, you gonna study her face or some shit? She's like a three year old but with gray skin. There isn't much to know 'bout her," you say in your most Dirk-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-this-time voice (which you use often, unsurprisingly).

"Nah, just want to see a troll in real life. They are a pretty interesting species, though," he said, obviously preoccupied with something.

"Well, cool, than I'll see ya too. Bye!"

"Bye, Rox."

You hang up, grab Terezi and go to your living room. After a marathon of bad cartoons, you both go brush your teeth and you tuck her- or, well, place her- in her pile of blankets.

At around eleven thirty you head to bed. You can tell Terezi is sleeping, what with the loud snoring coming from the other room.

You brush your hair, get in bed and switch off the light.

~~~

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

7:30, again. You wish sometimes there were more hours to sleep at night.

You reluctantly get out of bed. You were debating just smashing your fist on the 'snooze' button, but you decide against it.

Then you realize it's Monday, and you have no one to watch Terezi.

Shit.

You quickly get dressed, brush your hair, and wake her up.

"Yo, Terezi, wake up. I have to work today. You're gonna have to get dressed quickly so I can see if Rose or Dave or someone can watch you," you say while shaking her shoulders.

"Who?"

"My sister or Dirk's brother. C'mon, I can't be late!"

She finally gets out of bed, you get the two of you some stuff to eat and call Rose.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up...." You pleaded, crossing your fingers.

"Morning Roxy. How can I help you?"

"Yes! Okay, so, I got a troll and I need you to look after her. You don't have stuff to do today, do you?"

"No. I don't have work today either, they're still closed. So you got yourself a troll, huh? That's nice. She might befriend Kanaya," she said between sips of what you could only guess was tea.

"Cool, I'm coming right now. See ya in a bit!" You hang up, grab a jacket for Terezi and run out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of boring chapter. Again. Haha, I promise the next one will be interesting, I just forgot to write earlier today and could only think of this. If you have any cool ideas for what could happen, tell me in to comments! Id love to hear you guy's ideas! : ) just a note, the next chapter may be early and WILL be in to point of view of Rose. Let's face it, as funny as it would be, no one wants to listen to Roxy's thoughts about working in a knock off version of Starbucks for an entire chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Kanaya meet while Rose deals with Terezi's toddler-like antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post last week! I was packed with homework over the weekend, but this chapter is interesting. If it isn't evident enough, this chapter is in the point of view of Rose.

>> Be Rose

Roxy arrives in your driveway, and you are somewhat glad for her to come. It's been quite boring between writing some stories and working, and you miss living with her. You might bring up the topic- or at least invite her over for some tea, which she probably won't touch- sometime soon. But not now, you see how rushed she is and don't wish to burden her with silly questions (what with her being late). 

"Hello Roxy. Nice to see you again!" You say in the most cheery tone you can muster without so sounding too un-Rose-ish. 

"Hey Rose! Meet Terezi! Well, I gotta go, sorry, bye, she likes red shit and licks it!" She bolted away to the coffee shop. 

"Well then. Hello Terezi, I am Rose," you said while gently patting her head. 

"Hi!" Her smile was bright and adorable, suddenly making your day. You called Kanaya in and introduced her. 

Kanaya was significantly taller than Terezi (although it could be age that separates their height). Terezi had to look up to see her face, and at that moment, something made you think they'd get along just fine. You went to the kitchen to grab some sort of snack. You stayed longer than normal to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Hello Terezi, it's quite nice to meet you!"

"Hey, so you are can-eye-uh? Kaneyea? Kaaaaannnnnnaaaaya!"

"Yes, that's me. How is it living with Ms. Roxy Lalonde?" She sat down, Terezi following her. 

"Roxy's nice. She likes wiz-air-ds and compewters! And cats."

"Well that's very nice! Rose likes wizards as well. She also enjoys the human concept of "writing" and the human drink "tea"," she said with a smile. 

You walk into the room with some cut up apples in bowls for the two of them. You set it down next to them while Terezi and Kanaya are talking about you. 

And then, out of no where, Terezi kicks Kanaya's skirt. 

What. The. Hell. 

"TEREZI!" You say, almost screaming. "What was that for!" 

Your question comes out as a command more than a question, but you are still extremely confused of the actions of the young troll. 

"Iss red, red tatse good!" She exclaims, obviously not seeing the confusion in your eyes. Kanaya seems a bit confused as well, but mostly deciding in her head if she should change or clean it. 

"Please refrain from licking other people's clothing. That isn't very sanitary or normal. At all," you kneel down to her level and tell her. 

"Fiiiiiine," she says half-sarcastically. She slumps down and eats an apple slice. 

You call Roxy. After a few rings she picks up. 

"Yo, what do ya' want? I'm doing important work biz' here!" She says in a rush. You can hear the background noises of the coffee shop; the customers chatting about weather and politics and this and that, the machines in the back whirring and splashing and making the indescribable noise that is pouring out whipped cream, and a seemingly angry guy shouting at Roxy to get his coffee done. 

"Why did Terezi lick Kanaya's skirt?"

"I told ya' she likes to taste red shit. Now I'm really busy Rose I'll talk to you later okay bye!"

She hung up. 

"Alright then."

You get Kanaya a new skirt and sit the two girls down with a movie to watch. Terezi is constantly questioning everything, asking why the sky's blue and why the guy is rubbing and what's this human concept of romance and why is he kissing her, etcetera. Kanaya doesn't say much except for the occasional "that's strange" or something like that.

After the movie, you go with them to a craft store, and Terezi questions every single thing. Again. 

"Whas this?" She says, pointing to a tube of watercolor paint. 

"It's paint, my dear. It's like ink but in colors," you reply. 

"Oh. Cool."

Kanaya found a sketchbook and wanted to buy it, so you decided to let Terezi buy something. You tell her, and she immediately runs back a few isles. She comes back in no time at all, holding a coloring book. On the front cover is a huge dragon, and you think to yourself, of course. 

After paying, you let the two have some time alone and read a bit more. Roxy came home a half hour later, holding you an iced tea and a mocha latte. 

"Thanks Rose! I got you a drink. How was Terezi?" She hugs you and hands you the iced tea. 

"She was nice actually. Unlike the man I overheard yelling at you at work. What was up with him?"

"You know, just some random douche in his 30s who's probably a shitty lawyer," she says while waving her hands around. 

"Interesting. Sounds like every other person, but interesting. Want to sit down for a while?" You ask while closing the door. 

"Sure, thanks. Did Kanaya take Terezi's......Terezi-ness well?" She asks with a sip of her own coffee. 

"Well, to an extent. She seemed a bit bothered, but probably enjoyed the company," you say, looking over at the two trolls in the other room. Terezi runs over, slips, gets up again and hugs Roxy.

"Hi Rockzy!"


End file.
